


[podfic] Thorns

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will be painful, and Morgana will not be afraid, for she has stopped the fear of self that used to choke her and made her unable to speak of the mercurial radiance that lights her senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73482) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



> Many thanks to glim for her blanket permission to podfic.

Title: [Thorns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/73482)  
Length: 5:20  
File Size/Type: 2.69 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/adt6hrprqk4g5l6/Thorns.mp3)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/vsfk)


End file.
